


Moonlight

by cotharsis



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Melancholy, minhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cotharsis/pseuds/cotharsis
Summary: They were fine the way they were. Closer than friends, but not quite anything more.





	Moonlight

Minho shifted in his bed, unable to sleep. He stared at the ceiling, trying not to let his mind drift, but of course it did.

He couldn't help but remember seeing the expression on Seunghoon’s face while monitoring their Fool performance. His gaze piercing and coldly disinterested in the female dancer pressed up against him.

His mouth went dry and he struggled to swallow. Minho sat up quickly and got out of bed to get water. He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. In the past, he would have simply laughed at his hyung for being so cool and serious. He wondered when that changed. He stepped into the kitchen, only to see the cause of his problems standing there without a care in the world.

Seunghoon stood by the counter drinking a glass of water, his figure barely illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the window. He was barefooted, his sweatpants low on his hips and pooling around his feet. Seunghoon reached behind and under his loose shirt to scratch his back, and Minho caught a glimpse of his lean back and the curve of his spine, disappearing under the waistband of his pants.

Minho let out a quiet sigh and walked up behind the unsuspecting figure, wrapping his arms around his waist. Seunghoon twitched, surprised, and set down his glass, body tensed. 

“Your waist is so thin I could snap you in half.” Minho muttered absentmindedly as he hooked his chin over Seunghoon’s shoulder, eyes closed. 

Seunghoon relaxed, and let out a laugh. “Please don't do that, I need my spine intact to dance.”

He turned his head slightly to look at Minho. “What's up? Thirsty? Or can't sleep?”

Minho let go and stood beside him, downing the rest of Seunghoon’s water. “Both.”

Seunghoon hummed in response. He took Minho’s hand and led him towards his bedroom. “Come with me then, it's easier to fall asleep with someone next to you.”

Minho blinked. Seunghoon hadn't offered his bed in a while, always first to fall asleep among the members. 

He slipped into bed beside Seunghoon, and wrapped his arms around him again, pulling him close so that his back was flush against Minho’s chest. Seunghoon chuckled drowsily. “I should buy you a giant teddy bear.”

Minho didn't respond, burying his face into Seunghoon’s shoulder. He brushed butterfly kisses along Seunghoon’s shoulder and neck, and felt the tension drain from Seunghoon’s body. He was glad Seunghoon never questioned his skinship towards him. It was natural, had been since before debut. 

Even if his feelings towards his hyung had started to change somewhere along the way, he didn't want anything to change. They were fine the way they were. Closer than friends, but not quite anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> just a super short drabble i wrote at night. there just needs to be more minhoon fanfics <3


End file.
